Convincing Steve
by angelsinstead
Summary: Will Kayla be able to convince Steve that they belong together?
1. Desire

Author's Note: This story is based off the hit soap Days of our Lives, yet the "history" has been changed somewhat to suit the purposes of this story. I do not own NBC's Days of Our Lives or the characters and I will NOT be receiving any payment whatsoever for writing this story. It is intended for entertainment purposes only.

~*~o~*~

As Steve Johnson was walking along the docks, he finally had to admit it to himself. He had feelings for Kayla. He and Kayla were so different from one another, how could it ever work? As strong as those feelings were, Steve had been fighting them for months. He hadn't wanted Kayla to ever know, but she was always there. It seemed they were drawn to each other. He had to end it now before it started. He didn't want Kayla to get hurt. He'd only drag her down.

"Steve," he heard a voice call out. He glanced over to see Kayla standing there, looking as beautiful as ever with her bright blue eyes and her golden hair.

"What are you doing here, Kayla?" he asked gruffly.

"Looking for you," she stated. "Steve, we need to talk..."

"You're right we do," he said as now was his chance to end things before they started. He had to let her know there wouldn't be a future for the two of them. The sooner he made that clear to her, the happier they both would be.

"You want to talk to me, too?" she asked with surprise.

"Yeah. I wanted to tell you, I have feelings for you, but it doesn't matter, because we can never be together," Steve told her.

Kayla stared at him, disbelieving the words that were falling from his lips. She refused to accept what it was she was hearing. Steve wasn't going to get away with this!

"That isn't good enough, Steve," Kayla said. "I love you with all my being, and I need to be with you. I am not giving up on you, no matter what you say."

"It's over because I say it's over," Steve said stubbornly. "Stay away from me, Kayla... or you'll regret it."

He walked away and she watched him go. She wasn't giving up on him. Not by a long shot. Tonight she'd make her move and Steve wouldn't be able to resist her. She wanted Steve Johnson, and she was determined that they'd be a couple. Steve was pig-headed fool, but he was about to see that she could be far more stubborn.

~*~o~*~

Kayla had the key to the loft. As Steve slept in his bed that night, she sneaked in through the door. She quietly crept up the staircase and stared down at him lying naked in his bed. He had nothing covering him but a sheet. With a smirk on her face, she knew she could convince him. She just needed to prove to Steve that they belonged together.

She took off her long dark jacket and cast it aside. All she was wearing underneath was a red lacy nightie. Steve wouldn't know what hit him. On tip-toe, she approached the bed. "Steve," she said in a whisper as she caressed his cheek. He mumbled something in his sleep as his one good eye popped open.

"Kayla, what the hell are you doing here?" he gasped as he drank in the sight of her scantily-clothed body.

Desire raged between them like a passionate flame as Kayla crawled on top of Steve. "Sweetness, what are you doing?" he asked her.

"I came here to seduce you," she answered him. "Is it working?"

He reached up and cupped her breasts in his hands. "I told you to stay away from me," he growled.

"I couldn't. We are meant to be together, Steve. In my heart, I know it."

"Damnit," he groaned as he couldn't resist her. Not now. Not like this. He had to have her just once... so he could get her out of his system. If he fucked her, then he could forget her.

"Okay, you win," he responded. "But only for tonight."

She didn't argue as she lowered her lips to his.

There was no escape for Steve as she kissed him. Her tongue entered his mouth, teasing his. As they kissed, he fonded her breasts. Her nipples hardened against his palms.

Swept away by desire, Steve gazed her in that sexy red nightie. "Sweetness, you're so beautiful. I can't wait to be inside you. It's going to feel so good."

Kayla reached out and grasped Steve's erection in her small hand. She caressed it softly until a bead of semen appeared upon it's tip. With a sexy smirk on her face, she slid down his body and began to pleasure him with her mouth.

"Ohhh God," he groaned as her sweet lips wrapped around him.

Steve moaned as Kayla continued to please him with her lips and tongue. After awhile, he had to pull her mouth off of him or he was afraid he would spill his seed before he had the chance to thrust himself deep inside of her. "Steve," she gasped when he eased her back against the pillows.

"I need to be inside you, Sweetness," he murmured as he ripped her clothing away. The lingerie was so sexy, but he wanted her naked now. He wanted to feel every inch of her silky flesh against his own.

"Don't wait," she begged him as he aimed his tip at her tight slit. With a rough thrust, he slid himself all the way inside her. They began fucking wildly as the passion between them exploded. It was so intense because Steve had been fighting it for months. For the first time ever, Kayla found the pleasure beyond her wildest dreams. Steve never slowed down. He fucked her faster and faster, making her scream.

After many moments of intense fucking, they both exploded into ecstasy. After it had ended, Steve collapsed on top of her, still embedded deeply into her core. She didn't move, except for the tender caresses she slid up and down his muscular back.

Now that they had given in to their desires, would Steve regret their love? Would he try sending her away from him yet again? She closed her eyes, praying Steve would relent now and let her remain in his arms.


	2. Interruption

Author's Note: This story is based off the hit soap Days of our Lives, yet the "history" has been changed somewhat to suit the purposes of this story. I do not own NBC's Days of Our Lives or the characters and I will NOT be receiving any payment whatsoever for writing this story. It is intended for entertainment purposes only.

~*~o~*~

After awhile, Steve crawled out of bed. "Where are you going?" Kayla asked.

"I'm hungry. I need a snack."

He came back a few minutes later with a bowl full of plump red grapes. He plopped one in his mouth as he placed his gaze on Kayla. "We need to talk," he said after he had devoured the grape.

"Okay. What's on your mind?" Kayla questioned.

"You seduced me," he remarked quietly.

"I know," she said as she ran her eyes over his naked body.

"You should not have done that," Steve spoke in a low growl.

"Steve, we belong together. I had to make you realize it somehow."

Steve picked up another grape and ate it as he gave Kayla a glare. "You drive a hard bargain, baby. There's no way I can let you go after what we just shared," he told her. "You have to put up with me now, my dark past and all. You're going to live to regret that you know."

Kayla smiled as she just shook her head. "I'll never regret what I have with you," she stated. "What we shared earlier is just the beginning."

*The beginning of Heaven and Hell,* Steve was thinking.

"Come to bed, Steve," Kayla coaxed.

"I'm eating my snack," he said as he ate a couple of the grapes.

"Lie down with me and we'll hold each other."

"I'm not much for cuddling, Kayla."

"It will be different with you and me. Lie down here and put your arms around me," Kayla urged him.

Steve put the bowl of grapes aside and crawled back into bed with Kayla. He pulled her nakedness against him as he placed a kiss into her golden hair. "Go to sleep," he said gruffly.

Kayla wrapped her arms around him as she held him close. She knew he loved cuddling with her, even if he was too stubborn to admit it. He wanted her and needed her as much as she needed him; she was certain of it.

Xxxooo

Steve and Kayla awakened in the morning in each other's arms. "I want you again," Steve said as he began nibbling her neck. Kayla smiled as she realized she wanted him just as much. At least he was no longer pushing her away. She took that as a really good sign.

Steve had just removed his boxers when there was urgent knocking upon the door. "Dammit, who could that be?" Steve said in a growl. He wasn't too pleased that someone had interrupted his lovemaking session with Kayla.

"Cover yourself, baby," Steve said to Kayla as he slipped his boxers back on and went to answer the door.

Kayla followed after him with a sheet wrapped around her. When Steve pulled the door open, Kayla stared in shock. It was her brother Bo standing in the doorway with a look of rage upon his face.

"Kayla, what the hell are you doing with HIM?" Bo demanded as he gave Steve a look that could have killed.

"Why is it any of your business?" Kayla asked her brother.

"Did you ask him how he lost his eye?" Bo questioned.

"No..."

"Tell her," Bo prompted Steve.

"Your brother cut my out," Steve told Kayla.

"Why would you do that?" Kayla demanded of Bo.

"We were fighting over a woman," Bo admitted.

"What in the world?" Kayla gasped when she heard that her brother Bo had cut out Steve's eye when they had been involved in a knife fight. "Bo! How could you have-?"

"Kayla, I loved her, and HE took her away from me."

"Baby, we were in the merchant marines. Bo was seeing Brita... but she was also seeing me behind his back. Things got messy," Steve quickly tried to explain.

"It was justice that you lost your eye!" Bo said in a growl. "Brita and I were in love, but you enticed her into your bed."

"Brita wasn't in love with you," Steve laughed. "She was in love with me!"

"You're going to hurt Kayla, just like you hurt Brita," Bo said in a growl. "I am not going to just stand here and let you DESTROY my sister!"

"What are you going to do about it?" Steve taunted. "Kayla's a grown woman. If she wants to be with me, that's her choice."

"What's it going to be, Kay?" Bo questioned. "Do you really want to be with this loser?"

"Go away, Bo. I am staying with Steve," Kayla stated.

"Are you out of your mind?" Bo growled in frustration. "This man is dangerous. When Mom and Pop find out you've been shacking up with him-."

"I'm not 'shacking up' with him!" Kayla responded. "But go ahead and tell them if you want to, I have nothing to hide!"

Knowing he couldn't talk Kayla into giving up Steve, Bo gave the man with a patch a warning. "If you hurt my sister, I'll KILL you," he threatened.

Steve just grinned and wrapped an arm around Kayla. "I warned Kayla what she was getting into before we got anything started," Steve replied. "She ignored all my warnings and decided she wanted me anyway."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Bo hissed.

"What I have in mind for your sister has nothing to do with hurting her," Steve said as he gave Kayla a sexy wink.

"Why you-!" Bo exploded, grabbing Steve in a fierce grip and giving him a vicious shake. "Shut up now or I'll cut your other eye out!"

Steve actually laughed as though he enjoyed tormenting Bo. "Knock it off, you two!" Kayla insisted as she gave her brother a swift smack atop his head. "I won't have you fighting over me!"

"I'm not fighting, baby. Does it look like I am fighting?" Steve asked with that grin still on his face.

Bo abruptedly let Steve go and he nearly fell to the floor. Steve steadied himself as he held his ground against Bo. "Get out of my house," he said in a low, dangerous tone. "Get out now... and don't come back."

"Alright," Bo said as he looked at Kayla. "I'll leave. But you're making a mistake, Kay. The biggest one ever. He's going to hurt you... and I love you too much to watch him destroy you."

"Shut the fuck up and GET OUT," Steve insisted as he ushered Bo to the door.

After the door was closed and Bo had left, Kayla looked at Steve. "Now tell me what that was really about," she demanded. 


	3. Moving In

**Moving In**

"Ohhh it was nothing. I just enjoy tormenting your brother. He's a jerk and an asshole. It's none of his business what you and I do," Steve said as he stared at Kayla who was wrapped up in a sheet. He gave her a lustful stare, then suddenly he just shook his head.

"He might have a point though. I'm bad news for you. I think you should leave," he stated.

"No, we aren't going there again. Steve, I am not going to leave. After last night, you know we have something wonderful between us. What we have- it isn't going to end. I won't let you push me away," Kayla said stubbornly.

"Suit yourself then," Steve said with a shrug. "Stay if you want to... but what will your parents say?"

"I don't know. Maybe they'll freak out like Bo did. I AM their baby girl... but that doesn't matter. I'm a grown woman now... and I'll make my own decisions."

"That's good to hear. Why don't you decide what we'll do for breakfast then? Do you want to stay here and I'll make you some omelets... or would you rather go out for some decent 'down-home' cooking?"

"I take it you can't cook," Kayla said with a little laugh.

"Not to save my life," Steve chuckled. "I live off canned goods and T.V. dinners, babe. My only skills are in the bedroom."

"It's a good thing you're great in bed then," she teased him. "Would you like me to make us breakfast?"

"The kitchen is empty... unless you are hungry for fuzzy milk or frozen pasta."

"Uhhhh no thanks. Maybe we SHOULD go out for breakfast then. After that, we'll gogrocery shopping," Kayla suggested happily.

"I am not much for all this domestic crap..." Steve said under his breath.

"I will be different with you and me," Kayla stated. "Now let's go take a quick shower... then we'll go out for breakfast."

"Does this mean you're moving in?" Steve asked her with a frown.

Kayla and Steve were headed toward the bathroom to take their shower when she answered his question. "Would you like me to move in?" she asked him.

"I don't know," Steve answered. "I've never had a woman living here before. I'm not sure I'd like it."

"I'll do all the grocery shopping... and I'll make you all kinds of delicious meals. And just think of all the sex we'll have," she spoke with as smirk.

"Food and sex are my two favorite things," he responded as a grin grew on his face. "Okay, you can move in."

Kayla dropped her sheet to the floor. "Let's start with sex in the shower," she said as she began removing Steve's boxers.

"That sounds like a plan, baby. Then we'll go out to eat and grab a few groceries," Steve agreed.

"After we get the groceries, we can go back to my place and start packing my things," Kayla stated. As she spoke, she was stroking Steve's cock to life.

"How can I argue with a woman who's giving me so much pleasure?" Steve said with a lustful groan.

They didn't make it into the shower before they started making love on the floor. "Ohhh Steve," she cried out when he sunk into her hot, tight center.

"Welcome home, baby," he said.


	4. Nervous

**Nervous**

After their shower, Steve loaned Kayla some of his clothing so they could go out for breakfast. "Couldn't have you wearing that sexy little piece of cloth you wore over here last night," Steve said with a smirk as he handed her one of his t-shirts and a pair of sweatpants. The clothes were huge on Kayla, but she pulled the draw-string on the pants as tight as she could, then pulled the over-sized t-shirt down over the pants.

"You look sexy, even in that," Steve commented.

"Hands off, bad boy," Kayla said as they headed out the door. "Get your mind on food... and off of sex. Where would you like to go for breakfast?"

"Your mom and dad's pub is only a couple of blocks away. Are they open for breakfast?" Steve asked. "We may as well go break the news to them, that you are moving in with me."

"Ohhh this should be interesting," Kayla said. "Let's hope we get there before Bo does."

"Yeah, that's what I was thinking," Steve said as they left the loft and began walking along the docks.

"Are you nervous?" Kayla asked as they approached the fishmarket and pub owned by her parents.

"Nahhhh," Steve denied.

Suddenly he stopped in his tracks. "Well, maybe a little," he admitted.

"You'll do great," Kayla said as she looked into his eyes and caressed his cheek. "Just be your normal, charming self."

Steve chuckled. "You actually think I am normal... and charming?"

"I love you just the way you are," Kayla told him. Before he could respond or even register what she had just said, Kayla walked into the Brady Pub, dragging Steve along behind her.

Kayla held on to Steve's hand tightly as she lead him inside the Brady pub where her parents were serving breakfast to their morning customers. "Kayla!" her dad said when he saw her coming toward him. "Good to see you!"

He gave his daughter a hug, then noticed that she wasn't alone. "Did you bring a friend along?" he asked curiously as he looked over at Steve.

"Why yes, Pop. This is Steve Johnson. I wanted you to meet him," Kayla responded. "Steve, this is my father, Shawn Brady."

"Nice to meet you," Shawn said as he shook Steve's hand.

"Kayla," Caroline said with a smile as she approached her youngest daughter. "Long time no see. What have you been doing with yourself these days?"

"Working at the free clinic, Mom," Kayla stated. "Helping low income families on the docks get medical care."

"Who's this?" Caroline asked as she glanced at Steve.

"Kayla's moving in with me," Steve spoke up.

"She's what?" Shawn asked as a frown settled over his face.

"Kayla?" Caroline asked with surprise.

"It's true. Steve and I ... We're dating.. and we are... moving in together," Kayla responded.

"I'm surprised. This is all so sudden. Why haven't you brought him here to meet us before now?" asked Caroline.

"Well, because..." Kayla began.

"... Because I am a stubborn fool... and I was afraid to admit I am falling in love with your daughter," Steve suddenly admitted.

Before Steve had a chance to say anything more, Bo came walking into the Brady Pub. "Mom and Pop, you can't let Kay date this... this vile monster!" he exclaimed as he approached his parents. "He's a jerk and an asshole... and he's going to HURT her!"


	5. Paranoid

**Paranoid**

"Bo, I can't believe you would do this!" Kayla gasped. "Steve and I are together! Please keep your opinions to yourself."

"I have a right to say something! You're my little sister... and I want to see you safe and happy!" Bo exclaimed.

"I am safe and happy! Steve makes me happy!" Kayla replied.

"Pop, are you gonna let her move in with this guy?" Bo asked as he crossed his arms over his chest and glared at Steve.

"Son, your sister is not a teenager anymore. She's a grown woman. And she's become a fine young woman at that. I can't tell her who she can and cannot date. We have to trust that she'll make her own wise decisions. She's an adult now," Shawn said to Bo.

"That's right, Bo. Stop being paranoid," Caroline insisted. "Why don't you worry about your own love-life and leave Kayla alone?"

"Fine then. Don't listen to me. But this guy's BAD news. Really bad news. Soon you will all see," Bo said before he left the pub.

Shawn and Caroline watched with a frown as Bo stormed out. Then Caroline asked Steve, "Why does he hate you so much?"

"We fought over a woman once... a really long time ago. I lost my eye in the process," Steve explained. "I guess he doesn't want to 'forgive and forget.' He hates me... and he doesn't want to give me a chance with Kayla."

"Well, if you make my daughter happy, you can't be all that bad," Shawn said as he went to pour Steve a cup of coffee. "Sit down and have yourself some breakfast... on the house."

"That's mighty nice of you, Mr. Brady," Steve said with a grin. He was liking Kayla's parents already. They were a thousand times friendlier than her brother.

"Just call me Shawn," said Kayla's father as he handed Steve a menu.

Kayla sat down in the booth next to Steve. She was grinning from ear to ear, because it was obvious that her parents liked Steve. She just had to hope that eventually Bo would come around and treat Steve much better.

"So, Steve, what do you do for a living?" Shawn asked after Kayla and Steve had ordered their breakfast.

Steve hesitated, not so anxious to tell Shawn and Caroline his line of work. "I'm an ex-merchant marine... but as of right now, I'm a delivery boy. I deliver medicines to Kayla's Clinic," Steve stated. "Not exactly glamorous work."

Kayla nearly dropped her steaming mug of coffee. She knew Steve was lying. But why?

~o~

After a delicious breakfast at the Brady Pub with her parents, Kayla started questioning Steve on the walk back to the loft. "Why did you lie to my mom and dad? Why did you tell them you deliver medicines to the free clinic?"

"Because that's what I do," said Steve with a shrug.

"That's what you DID," Kayla corrected. "Not anymore."

"Baby, they don't need to know that my occupation is dangerous. They might worry. They might think I'll lead you into danger."

"So you're a private investigator? That's not so bad. It's somewhat dangerous, but not that bad."

"That's not all I do," Steve said quietly.

"What? You're working somewhere else?" Kayla asked.

"Yes. I work for Victor Kirakis... and I didn't want you to know," Steve revealed.

"That's why I didn't want us to get together. I'm bad news, baby. But what you get is what you see," Steve said as he gestured to his leather-jacket, jean-clad body. "If you want it, you got it. But you have to take it, baggage and all. What's it gonna be?"

"Just what exactly is it you do for Victor Kiriakis?" Kayla questioned.


	6. Reveal

**Reveal**

Steve wasn't answering, and Kayla was becoming quickly upset. "Steve, please talk to me," she urged.

She stopped in her tracks in front of her house, taking his hand in hers. "I'm Kiriakis's right hand man," he revealed. "I do whatever he wants, whenever he says he wants me to."

"In other words, you do all his dirty work," Kayla concluded.

"Yeah."

"You're his henchman?" she said in a little gasp.

"I told you my work was dangerous, baby... and you weren't going to like it."

Kayla didn't say anything as she walked up to her house and unlocked the door. As she let herself and Steve into her comfortable living room, she let out a long, heavy sigh. "Steve, you're just gonna have to tell Victor Kiriakis you aren't working for him anymore," Kayla said adamantly.

"I can't do that," Steve said as he shook his head.

"Why not?" she demanded.

"It's complicated."

Kayla let out a little growl of frustration. Steve followed her into the bedroom as she began to pack her things. He stayed her hand as she was placing some of her clothes into her suitcase. "I don't think this is a good idea," he said. "I'm sorry, Sweetness... but I can't let you move in with me."

"Ohhh so now we are back to that again, are we?" Kayla said in a very unhappy voice when Steve said she shouldn't move in with him again; that it wasn't safe. "What is safe then, Steve?"

"You should stay here, Kayla... and forget about me."

"Forget about you? I couldn't do that. I am in LOVE with you!"

"Don't say that!" Steve cried out. "You can't be... in love... with me."

"Well, I am... so we just gotta deal with it," she said with a heavy sigh. "All this time, you tried to push me away, because you thought it was what was best for me. But it wasn't. YOU are what's best for me. We can make each other very happy. You just need to trust."

She took his hands in hers and gently kissed his knuckles. "I can help you overcome whatever it is you are dealing with," she told him gently. "We can fix this together."

"Baby, it's not as easy as that," Steve responded.

"Tell Kiriakis you aren't working for him anymore," Kayla insisted quietly. "I'm moving in... and I can help you pay for expenses. You deserve so much more than that. You're a good guy, Steve. You have a good heart."

He looked into her bright blue eyes and tried to see himself the way she saw him. He didn't quite succeed. "I can't promise anything. But for you, Sweetness, I can try."

"Don't do it for me, Steve. Do it for yourself," she said in a whisper.


End file.
